kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of A Muppet Family Christmas
''Kids World's Adventures of A Muppet Family Christmas ''is another upcoming Kids World's Adventure Special with Jim Henson's Muppets that Created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive somewhere in the near future. Plot The special opens with most of The Muppet Show cast including Kids World's Adventure Team and The Newlife Rebel Alliance driving through a blizzard in a pickup truck, singing "We Need a Little Christmas". They have decided to spend Christmas at the old farm where Fozzie Bear's mother, Mrs. Emily Bear, lives. And since she loves surprises, they have not called to tell her they were coming. Unbeknownst to them, Mrs. Bear is planning to spend Christmas in Malibu, and to make sure her farmhouse stays in one piece while she's gone, she has rented it to Doc and Sprocket. Considering how much Sprocket keeps trying to alert him of something on their show, Doc is looking forward to having "a nice, quiet Christmas" in the countryside. Immediately following Doc and Sprocket's arrival, the Muppets, Kids World's Adventure Team and Friends themselves show up, slipping on an icy patch at the door. Emily is pleasantly surprised with the appearance of her cub and "his weirdo friends", despite the fact that she now has to cancel her trip to Malibu, and willingly allows them to stay. Doc, on the other hand, is a bit peeved that the house he rented has just gotten so many unexpected visitors, and asks Sprocket if they're "anything like these Fraggles you keep telling me about." Then the telephone rings, and Animal answers it. It is Miss Piggy, calling to tell Kermit that she has a photo session underway and needs to get it done before she can join them. The Swedish Chef shows up, telling Fozzie he's here to cook the Christmas turkey. Immediately following that, Gonzo greets a real live Muppet turkey, who was apparently convinced by the Swedish Chef to come, claiming it to be a nice vacation. Gonzo tries to tell the Christmas Turkey that this is a dangerous place for him to be, but the Turkey is assured that he will not end up in the oven. Meanwhile, after Kermit helps clear the kitchen so the Chef can work in there, he and his nephew Robin start singing "Jingle Bells", which suddenly segues into the Electric Mayhem performing "Jingle Bell Rock". Later, Fozzie is outside building a snowman while some of the other Muppets chop down a tree to bring inside when Rowlf the Dog shows up (and slips on the icy patch). He engages in a friendly conversation with Sprocket, and then sits down to Emily's out-of-tune piano and starts playing "Sleigh Ride". Fozzie starts singing along, during which the snowman he's building comes to life and starts a comedy act with the bear. When they get a positive reaction from some woodland creatures watching their act, Fozzie runs inside to try to tell Kermit about his new act with the Snowman, slipping on the icy patch on the way in. But Kermit doesn't get a chance to see the act, for he then puts up with another phone call from Piggy. This time, she's doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. Meanwhile, the Swedish Chef has been tricked by the Christmas Turkey into believing that Sprocket is an even bigger turkey. Doc corrects the Chef on which animal is which, and then the Turkey begins hitting on Gonzo's girlfriend, Camilla the Chicken. Scooter finds an old home movie of the first Christmas the Muppets ever spent together, so the Muppets sit down to watch it. The footage, based on Muppet Babies, shows the baby versions of Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, and Gonzo singing "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", all the while the fully-grown characters give comments. At the end, when the baby Animal rips through a gift box in the film, the fully-grown Animal tears through the screen. Right after the film ends, Gonzo catches sight of the Christmas Turkey flirting with Camilla and picks a fight with him. But then Kermit barges in on the argument and brings them outside. There, they see that the entire Muppet cast from Sesame Street coming up, performing a short medley consisting of "Here We Come A-Caroling" and "Deck the Halls" (with the exception of Oscar the Grouch, who naturally refuses to sing along). Once they finish singing, they all come inside. During this, the Swedish Chef manages to nab the Turkey, who tries to get out of being cooked by claiming he's a different animal altogether, but the Chef isn't fooled this time and proceeds with the fitting. But the Turkey manages to save himself by pointing out Big Bird, whom the Chef decides would make an even better Christmas dinner. At that moment, the Muppet Newscaster appears on TV to report about a terrible blizzard forming outside, saying that barometers will be falling sharply; he then literally gets attacked by falling barometers. Scooter looks outside and sees that the Newscaster is right, and Count Von Count starts trying to count as many snowflakes as he can while Kermit becomes more worried about Miss Piggy. Later, Fozzie and his mom are figuring out the sleeping arrangements for all the guests, while Oscar decides to let Rizzo the Rat spend the night in his trash can. Then Janice brings out some Christmas cookies she just baked, only for Cookie Monster to gobble them all. The Sesame Street characters then perform their Christmas pageant, The Night Before Christmas, in which Ernie provides the narration while Bert has to play the mother mentioned in the story. After Grover pops in as the mouse who is not stirring (literally, he is holding a mixing bowl and his hand is not touching the spoon), Ernie signals for the sleigh being pulled by the reindeer, all played by monster Muppets such as Herry Monster and Elmo, and the Two-Headed Monster appears as St. Nick (to which Sam the Eagle replies, "Is nothing sacred?"). Miss Piggy calls Kermit one more time to tell him that her limousine is stuck in the snowbank, so she's going to take a taxi cab to the farmhouse, in spite of the blizzard. Fozzie tries to cheer Kermit up by introducing him to the Snowman. In a piece of irony, the Snowman comes inside to warm up because it's so cold outside. Fozzie brings the Snowman in for the rest of the gang to see, but then sees Statler and Waldorf, who are revealed to be friends of Fozzie's mom who visit her every Christmas. Fozzie and the Snowman try their best at their routine, but they keep getting interrupted by Statler and Waldorf's heckling, until finally the Snowman, realizing he's starting to melt, heads back outside. The Swedish Chef calls Big Bird into the kitchen and starts shaking salt all over him. Big Bird, completely unaware of the Chef's intention to cook him, gives him a handful of homemade chocolate-covered birdseed. The Chef is touched by this gift, and he becomes even more touched when he and Big Bird sing "The Christmas Song", which moves him to tears so much that he instead opts to serve shredded wheat and cranberry sauce, which happens to be Big Bird's favorite. Meanwhile, Doc, having taken notice of how worried Kermit is about Miss Piggy, offers to go find her and help her get to the farmhouse, telling the frog that he's warmed up to the Muppets and now finds this better than the lonely vacation he and Sprocket would've had if they didn't show up. After Doc leaves to find Miss Piggy, Kermit heads down to the cellar to find that his nephew, Robin, has found a hole leading to Fraggle Rock. Robin has always wanted to meet the Fraggles, so Kermit, Ryan, Sora, Goofy, Ally and the rest of the characters goes in with him. In the cave, the frogs soon stumble upon the main characters of Fraggle Rock and wish them a Merry Christmas, and also explain the holiday to them because the Fraggles don't really know what it is. What the Fraggles characters do have, though, is a time when they give each other pebbles and pass them on to other Fraggles. They explain their ritual in a number called "Pass It On" (from the Fraggle Rock episode "The Perfect Blue Rollie"). Before the frogs head back upstairs, Boober gives Robin the Fraggle pebble used in their demonstration. When Kermit and Robin return, they're just in time to witness Miss Piggy's arrival. They see her arriving with Doc, wearing a Mountie uniform, bringing Miss Piggy up on a sled and dog team. Piggy then begins to sing "(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays" as Kermit brings her in with the other Muppets singing along. Right as she finishes, though, she slips on the icy patch, taking Kermit down with her. With the entire Muppet menagerie all there including Sora's Adventure Team and The Newlife Rebel Alliance, they proceed to sing a medley of Christmas songs, where everybody (except of course for Oscar) sings at least one line, including the Snowman and the forest critters outside. Over the course of the medley, the overhearing Fraggles come up to watch. Once they finish singing, Fozzie's family and Fozzie's cousins puts his stocking up on the mantle; Fozzie tells her that he's a grown bear and doesn't need to have his stocking hung, but allows her to put it up anyway. Kermit then presents Miss Piggy with his gift for her - a mink, though not what Piggy expects. She is at first surprised when she sees that Kermit has gotten her a live mink (named Maureen), but quickly warms up when the mink says she's her biggest fan. Then Robin gives the Fraggle pebble to Grover. Then Doc gives out presents dressed as Santa Claus while they all sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", during which Jim Henson himself appears, watching this from the kitchen. The special ends with Kermit reluctantly returning Miss Piggy's affection under the mistletoe before saying "Merry Christmas" to the super duper viewers. Songs 1. We Need a Little Christmas 2. Jingle Bells 3. Jingle Bell Rock 4. Sleigh Ride 5. Santa Claus is Coming to Town 6. Here We Come A-Caroling 7. Deck the Halls 8. The Christmas Song 9. Pass It On 10. (There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays 11. Christmas Carol Sing *Happy Holidays *Ding Dong Merrily on High *I Saw Three Ships *Good King Wenceslas *The Holly and the Ivy *I'll Be Home for Christmas *Happy Holidays (reprise) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *Caroling, Caroling *I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day *It's in Every One of Us *Old Friends, New Friends 12. We Wish You a Merry Christmas Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Kids, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mary Contrary, Charlie Appleby, Merlin, McKenzie Fox, Robin Hood, Little John, Louis the Alligator, Uncle Gizmo and Pappy Polie, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Richelle, Casper, Wendy, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Carly, Sam, Gibby, Spencer, Freddie, Shirley Temple, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, Austin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Lizzie McGuire and her friends, Ramona, Tina, Aaron, Denise, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, Buffy, Jody, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Mary Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Millie, Geo, Bot, Ryan and his friends, The Smurfs and the rest of the gang will guest star in this film. * Christopher Robin will join Pooh and the characters in this film. * This film is have one of the biggest number of guest stars in a Kids World's Adventure Crossover. * This Marks the First time where Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock characters Meets Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Simba, Benny, SpongeBob, Ash, Bobby Brady, Sora, Alvin and the rest of the characters. *Donald is Mistaken as a Christmas Turkey. *Aqua is make a cameo at the End with Helping Jim Henson and Sprocket Cleaning the Dishes. *This film dedicates in memory of Gerard Parkes who died on YouTube and Google Drive. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Christmas Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World/Jim Henson films